food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Popcorn/Story
'Fondness Story' Note: The below text has been revised and edited by Revelery while still retaining its meaning and story details. 'I. Angel' Popcorn in hand, I walk out of the theater alone. The new movie isn’t half bad. Although I’m watching it alone again. I chew on my popcorn and zone out while looking at a movie poster. Why is it that whenever I want to watch a movie, those girls are always busy? Such a pity. Well, I’ll ask them again next time then. Or else those girls will surely beat themselves up for not accepting my offer the previous times. Thinking this, I turn to leave for home. But I caught a glimpse of something—no, someone out of the corner of my eye. Long, golden hair with slight curls, fluttering in the warm evening wind. Petite frame and a dainty face. Doll-like crystal orbs that shine with dazzling light. An angel... Feelings that I can’t put to words hit me all at once. I’m in love. Even though we haven’t interacted in any way yet, I can feel it. She’s different from the other girls I hang around with. She’s special. I throw away the popcorn bouquet in my hands, straighten my shirt, and take a deep breath. Maintaining a perfect composure, I make my way over in strides. “Beautiful young lass, my name is Popcorn. Would you be willing to accompany me in a dashing venture of love?” The moment the words were out of my mouth, a boy that seemingly came out of nowhere jumped between me and my angel. “Why don’t you go yourself!” He said that rude line. An eyebrow raised, I studied him. “Eh?! How come I didn’t realize there was another?” Hearing that, his glare became colder. “Why don’t you come down from that stone pedestal and then we’ll talk?” Hmph. Obviously he’s looking for a trouble. Just as I was about to go down and take matters into my own hands, the angel that was watching silently from the sidelines spoke suddenly. “It’s about time to get back to the shop.” “Popcorn, was it?” “Thanks for your offer, but please forgive me for declining. But if you want, you’re free to come over to my shop to sit~” With that, she gave an apologetic smile and left with that annoying guy. I was rejected... 'II. Pursuit' I was rejected. Unbelievable. Looking at those two fading backs, my heart was filled with something I’ve never felt before. But that feeling didn’t last for long, as I quickly calmed down. It’s probably because I haven’t met such a soul-moving person in a long time that I’m in this state. Thinking back, it’s not even the angel that rejected me, it was that idiot. The evidence is Angel’s invitation before she left. Just as I was saying. How could there ever be a girl who would reject me? This is all that meddling idiot’s fault. With this, I quickly readjust my feelings. The problem that calls my attention now, is how am I going to get rid of that annoying idiot while I’m courting my princess? Upon asking around my gal friends, I very quickly found the location of my angel’s shop. It’s called “The Sandwich”. What a beautiful name, even though I don’t know what it means. The process of asking my angel out on a date wasn’t easy. The only progress I’ve made is that I now know their names and the relationship between them. My little angel’s name is Dalia Vivian Lee. And that meddling boy is her Food Soul, Sandwich. After a week, I come back to The Sandwich’s door. This time, I’ll definitely ask Dalia out on a date. “Sorry, the shop is closed today.” I haven’t even finished pushing the door open yet, when Sandwich rushes over and flips the sign over. “Are you kidding?” I point to the crowd of customers inside the store, my voice cold. “There are loads of people in the shop.” “Since you’re aware that there are a lot of people here today, why don’t you save us the trouble and leave?” Sandwich said, rolling his eyes and motioning for me to go away. “I’m not here to cause trouble. Dalia invited me here.” I say, lowering my voice. I don’t want to cause any ruckus and harm Dalia’s business. “Don’t keep us apart just because you’re jealous.” “Ha? What idiocy are you spewing?” Sandwich flashes the card between his fingers. “Don’t make me show you out in an ugly fashion.” “You can try.” I narrow my eyes at him. Suddenly the air is thick with tension, and I didn’t know when they started but the customers were staring at us now. At this moment, a familiar, heavenly voice rang out. Dalia came over to break up the tense atmosphere. She flashed a mesmerizing smile at me before turning to teach Sandwich a lesson. “You shouldn’t treat customers like this.” “Even people like him count?” “Shh! Don’t be like this!” “......” 'III. Date' After being taught a lesson by Dalia, Sandwich left with a cold expression on his face. See, now everything is right. When Romeo and Juliet come together, there shouldn’t be anyone interfering. Not even pets. “Hello, beautiful little angel.” The moment Sandwich left, I can’t help but start to flirt. “Ah...” Dalia paused for a second, a hand over her mouth, eyelids fluttering, before replying in her harmonious voice. “You don’t need to talk like this. Just call me by my name.” “Okay then, lovely Miss Dalia. May I have the pleasure of watching a movie with you?” “Uh...” The expression on her face was a hesitant one. She must be thinking about that meddlesome fellow. This is only the first step, so I mustn’t rush things and make this hard for her. “It won’t be much. Only one night of your time.” “...okay.” She promised with a smile, having reached some sort of conclusion. That evening, after dinner, I smugly waved goodbye to an angry Sandwich, and left with Dalia to the theater. The movie we were watching was a romantic one, played by a human and a Food Soul. The story was beautiful and perfect for a date. For the entire night, Dalia and I were totally immersed in the atmosphere of the cinema. When the plot of the movie became more complicated, I would quietly explain it to her so that she could fully experience the movie. I could tell that she was having a great time. When the movie ended, we strolled through the streets as we made our way back. During our walk, she kept making an expression as if she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. It’s probably because she didn’t know how to confess her feelings towards me. Understanding where she’s coming from, I decide to take the initiative. Trying to be inconspicuous, I attempt to slip her hand into mine. At first she didn’t respond, but then she quickly pulled her hand away. Is she really this shy? Should I come on a bit stronger? Thinking this, I turn to look at Dalia’s beautiful face, to try to say something to soothe her nerves. Unexpectedly, she had already been looking at me. She opened her mouth, and seemed to hesitate a while, before finally speaking. Is she going to confess to me? Please confess to me. Compared to anyone else, I want to hear you say it the most. “Popcorn, I’m very grateful to you for bringing me out to watch this movie. It’s just...” 'IV. Interlude' I didn’t get to hear what Dalia had to say to me next. The ground had started to shake, and an annoying voice rang out. “Master Attendant, get out of the way!!” A large black silhouette appeared before us, and without thinking, I grab Dalia who was still in a daze, and jumped up onto a roof. Only then did I see what was going on. There was a Fallen Angel. A Fallen Angel being chased by Sandwich. “Sandwich! Even if you’re jealous that your Master Attendant has fallen in love with me, you shouldn’t have resorted to such desperate measures to interrupt us!” I huffed, looking down at the damaged street. “What would you do if Dalia had gotten hurt!?” “Eh!?” Dalia made a surprised sound, probably at Sandwich’s brute way of interrupting us. She’s probably as upset as I am, since our date got interrupted. “You degenerate, what nonsense are you talking about?! Can’t you come down and help!?” Sandwich is as rude as usual. “Hmph. Only for Dalia...” I murmur, and set Dalia down on the rooftop. Softening my voice, I say, “The confession will have to wait. Don’t worry, it won’t be for long. I promise to listen to the whole thing later.” “Eh??” “Sandwich, you really are too useless.” The moment I had entered the battlefield, I already knew why Sandwich’s attacks were so ineffective against the Fallen Angel. This Fallen’s skin was unusually tough, so of course Sandwich, who’s main weapon of attack were poker cards, couldn’t deal any good damage against the monster. Still, I wanted to insult him a bit. Who said he could ruin the perfect ending to my night with Dalia? “Quit blabbering and think of a way to take him down!” Sandwich shouted at me. He looked like he was having a headache from the stress. Really, what an idiot. “Find it’s weakness first, I’ll use my magic to bombard it and soften its skin, then you can deal the finishing blow!” After thinking for a short while, I quickly found the most suitable solution. “Eh?” The look on Sandwich’s face was one of shock and surprise. I knew the reason behind his surprise. “There’s an appropriate time for acting cool and this is not it! As much as I hate letting you take all the credit,” I turn to look at the spot where I put Dalia down, “Dalia and everyone’s safety is the more important.” “......hmph. Punk.” “Come on now.” With that settled, we charge at the Fallen Angel with full force. In the end, the conflict was resolved, the Fallen Angel defeated, and everyone safe. Even security had arrived, consoling the mass for their losses. This ending is perfect. Well, except for one minor detail. My clothes are ruined. Though this won’t affect my charisma, it’s still kind of a bother. “Hey...thanks.” Sandwich said, after hesitating for a long while. “As long as you’re alright, Dalia.” I say to Dalia who was beside him, without sparing Sandwich a glance. “See, in a crisis, I’m the reliable one. You should find a chance to get rid of this fellow, Dalia. Get together with me. I’ll make you happy.” “Uh...” “That said, you’re still an annoying idiot.” “Hey, you looking for a fight? Useless punk.” “You......” “Alright, alright, you guys.” 'V. Popcorn' Gloriville connects the Southern and Northern seas. It’s easily the most thriving city on the continent. As mainly a business-centered city located at a good geographical location, there’s always something new happening in Gloriville. Merchants from all around the world would often gather treasures from far and wide and sell them here in Gloriville, at premium price. If you strolled through Gloriville you would have strolled through the most of Tierra. But of course, the big market can be disadvantageous to its newcomers. Nobles and natural-born business people all have their ways of attracting customers and opening shops. But opening a business and standing out in the market of infinite options are completely different feats. So of course all the shops that have remained open in Gloriville for long all have their own appeals. One of them, well known among the locals, would be a small shop located in the midst of a busy street. It had a plain interior and was not in a very eye-catching location, yet it never seemed to be empty during open hours. The Sandwich, was the name of this shop. The Sandwich was famous not only for its special menu (which consists of only sandwiches), but also its daily “entertainment”. “I’d like a coffee, thanks.” Popcorn said, smiling smugly at Sandwich, feeling good to be ordering him around. “Yes, sir.” Sandwich replied with looks that could kill, eyes shining with a dangerous light. “Oh, and get me another sandwich while you’re at it.” Popcorn called out after Sandwich had turned to get his order. “Oh wait, I forgot. The sandwiches Sandwich makes are horrible. Could I get a sandwich made by the lovely Dalia?” “...who allowed you to speak Master Attendant’s name?” “Oh my, am I being threatened? Heavens Sandwich, have you forgotten that customers are always right?” “......” Two of the regular customers, seeing this, stifled a few laughs. “Do you think Popcorn can get Miss Dalia?” “It looks like he’s here to get Sandwich more than anything!” “Hahaha!” Dalia sighed. “You two...” She said with a shake of her head. The sun’s rays shine into the shop. Next to the window sill, an old gentleman sips his coffee and studies everyone quietly. "The peaceful life is not bad, isn't it, Earl?" He murmured, and it was impossible to tell if he was talking to himself or someone else. Category:Food Soul Story